Green Green Mask Moon, Under The Emerald Air
by hyperomegasonic26
Summary: Quase dois meses após os eventos que foram provocados pelo TATARI de Dust of Osíris em Melty Blood Actress Again, Shiki resolveu visitar um velho conhecido de uma loja de antiguidades que não via há cinco anos. Quando o dono da loja resolve dar de presente uma máscara misteriosa, poderão Shiki e seus amigos lidar com um objeto que possui forças e poderes além da compressão humana?


**Green Green Mask Moon, Under The Emerald Air**

**Sinopse:** Quase dois meses após os eventos que foram provocados pelo TATARI de Dust of Osíris em Melty Blood Actress Again, Shiki resolveu visitar um velho conhecido de uma loja de antiguidades que não via há cinco anos. Quando o dono da loja resolve dar de presente uma máscara misteriosa que ele tinha encontrado de origens desconhecidas e misteriosas e Shiki, Arcueid e as demais garotas da vida de Shiki resolvem colocar essa peça especial, a confusão está armada por todos os lados, liberando forças extraordinárias e fazendo eles todos agirem de acordo com seus desejos mais ocultos de suas almas. E o pior de tudo isso, três dos mais poderosos inimigos deles resolvem fazer um retorno para também se apoderarem deste objeto incrivelmente poderoso. Será que Shiki, Arcueid e os demais combatentes de Misaki Town vão conseguir controlar os poderes deste objeto, não se deixarem ser dominados pelos seus desejos interiores e acabem transformando a cidade em um gigantesco parque de diversões ou os esses três inimigos mortais deles vão conseguir tomar essa máscara deles e usa-la para realizar suas mais terríveis ambições e colocar o Japão inteiro em um perigo terrível?

**OS:** Os direitos autorais de Tsukihime, Kagetsu Tohya, Melty Blood Séries e seus personagens pertencem a Type-Moon e Ecole e aos seus autores Kinono Nasu e Takeru Takeuchi. Os direitos autorais de O Máskara, O Máskara Filme e O Máskara - A Série Animada pertencem a Dark House Comics, New Line Cinema, Dark House Entertainment, Sunbow Entertaiment, New Line Television e Film Roman. Os direitos autorais de personagens originais (Original Characters) feitos por mim são de autoria própria minha.

**Prólogo**

(Terras Nórdicas da Europa - Século Onze. Em um pequeno vilarejo na cidade de Reykjavík - Islândia)

Uma noite cheia de chuva forte, combinada com relâmpagos trovejando por todas as partes, nos vemos um enorme precipício em meio ao oceano e ventando com rajadas de vento bastante fortes. No meio disso tudo, vemos algum chegando montado em um cavalo que é uma pessoa misteriosa toda coberta por uma batina marrom daquelas usadas pelo povo da Igreja de Roma geralmente. Ao chegar ao topo do precipício e descer do cavalo, a pessoa misteriosa chega até o topo do precipício e olhando para o vasto oceano que está bem abaixo, batendo nas paredes de rocha que estão lá embaixo, essa pessoa tirou algo da batina, um objeto estranho que uma máscara de madeira de cor marrom de aparência oval com três buracos, sendo que dois são aparentemente para os olhos e o último buraco é pra boca e entre os buracos dos olhos, tem uma peça de metal com cinco pontos metálicos pequenos.

Olhando para o objeto que acabou de tirar da batina, ele removeu a tucá que cobria o seu rosto e sua cabeça com sua outra mão e mostra enfim o seu rosto, sendo essa pessoa um jovem homem de aparentemente 30 anos, com olhos pretos, cabelo de cor marrom e sua cor de pele é morena. Um enorme clarão é disparado em meio à tempestade e após alguns segundos olhando o objeto em suas mãos. Lagrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos serenos.

"_O pai, o objeto que eu fiz acreditando que poderia ajudar as pessoas pobres e os humildes verdadeiramente acabou sendo usado por aqueles que eu acreditava que eram os meus irmãos em espírito, revelando serem verdadeiros traidores da sua vontade, cheios de orgulho, gananciosos, enganadores, tiranos, blasfemos, obscuros, satânicos, adoradores pagãos e acima de tudo, famintos incessíveis por poder, o poder deste mundo repleto de trevas para escravizar o povo e controlar ele todo, se achando que são deuses..."_ O jovem homem pensou para si mesmo com tristeza na sua alma.

"Essas malditas, malditas leis dos homens só tem deixado a humanidade mais cega a grande maioria e sendo usada pelos reis e lideres religiosos poderosos e rancorosos da igreja de Roma que usam as até mesmo as escrituras sagradas do pai criador com nomes falsos pra não deixar os outros verem a verdade do pai e seu único filho, que foi morto pelos nossos pecados e verdadeiramente ressuscitou para liberta-los. Oh pai, como fui tão cego..." O jovem rapaz falou para si mesmo com tristeza. Ele ficou parado olhando para o objeto e começa a falar nos seus pensamentos.

"_O pai eterno criador, agora começo a entender a razão de ter feito esse objeto. Foi para mostrar para os homens o que verdadeiramente se esconde por debaixo de seus corações de carne humana pecaminosa, de saber quem tem a chance de aceitar a sua vontade e aceitar a sua salvação através de seu filho, seu real nome e viver pela sua palavra verdadeira, aqueles que têm desejos e vontade de fazer o bem e principalmente, aqueles que só desejam fazer o mal, promover a mentira para se saírem bem em cima dos outros e adorar o inimigo das nossas almas e seus demônios..."_ O jovem rapaz falou em seus pensamentos e lentamente se virou para ver a cena bem de longe diante dele.

Era o vilarejo de onde ele estava vindo está neste momento em volta em chamas, resultado esse realizado por aqueles que ele acreditava que eram seguidores do pai criador e seus irmãos, os seguidores devotos da Igreja do Sagrado Império Romano e percebendo o mal que cometeram ao usar a máscara que ele fez em suas mãos que era somente para fazer o bem, revelou o quanto mal esses fanáticos religiosos são capazes de fazer somente para se manter no poder e no controle deste mundo que é ainda do maligno a centenas de anos atrás. Neste momento, após esses eventos catastróficos, os que acham que eram seus irmãos estão procurando o jovem rapaz acusado por eles de bruxaria e heresia e condenado a morte, levando toda a culpa sobre os atos que foram praticados por eles.

De fato o jovem rapaz é o responsável por fazer essa máscara, mas os atos praticados por eles quando usaram essa máscara foram realmente culpa deles mesmos, embora que alguns deles não estavam totalmente conscientes do que faziam especialmente os moradores daquela cidade que realmente possuem boas almas e corações generosos e não concordavam com as praticas da Igreja de Roma, mas os irmãos da Igreja de Roma se mostraram verdadeiros destruidores, monstros e realmente bárbaros em machucar e matar um monte de pessoa em nome da sua fé na Igreja de Roma e suas praticas pagãs. Este momento esses homens jogaram a culpa de todos os incidentes no jovem rapaz e assim na vista dos homens poderiam se justificar de toda culpa cometida por eles, se mantendo como verdadeiros 'santos' do 'deus' deles, mas aos olhos do pai não se engana e muitos deles vão pagar por suas maldades e suas mentiras no dia do juízo final por não se arrependeram de suas perversidades.

Voltando a olhar novamente para a máscara que fez e tirando uma caixa estranha de madeira dentro do bolso da sua túnica, ela a colocou dentro da caixa e a selou com uma trança muito forte e resistente. Com determinação no seu rosto agora e fazendo o que pretende fazer, ele atirou a caixa com a máscara dentro para o precipício e caiu bem no oceano abaixo. Vendo que o objeto que fez pode fazer e ele atraiu a cobiça e a ganância de tantos homens perversos que pensava que eram seus irmãos em espirito, ele andou até o fim do precipício e após olhar na caixa por alguns segundos, ele se ajoelhou e fez uma oração de olhos fechados em silencio nos seus pensamentos, outro clarão de trovão com um relâmpago ocorre durante essa oração. Após passar um minuto orando, ele se levantou e com um olhar determinado em seus olhos, ele jogou a caixa com a máscara dentro para o precipício e finalmente caiu no oceano abaixo.

Observando a caixa sendo levada para bem longe em direção a vasta tempestade de raios que está ocorrendo no horizonte, agora o jovem rapaz soube em seu cavalo novamente e parte em direção a seguir a vontade do pai eterno, denunciar as grandes verdades para libertar o povo da tirania da falsa igreja e levar a verdade verdadeira do criador para os que podem ser realmente salvos para serem a verdadeira Igreja do Messias, morrendo até pela causa do eterno. A caixa então continua sendo levada pelo forte vento em direção a terrível tempestade de raios com o destino totalmente desconhecido...

(Século 21 - 22 de setembro de 2001. Cidade de Misaki Town, Japão)

Era o começo da 17:25 da tarde e as pessoas estavam caminhando pelas ruas da cidade de Misaki cuidando de suas vidas. No meio dessa multidão de pessoas, nos vemos um jovem de óculos em um uniforme escolar de cor azul andando pelas ruas com uma mochila escolar. Esse jovem é Tohno Shiki e ele estava saindo da escola após o termino de suas aluas de bom humor. Ele estava envolvido no caso do último TATARI que foi causado não pelo Night of Wallachia, mas sim pelo sangue sugado de sua amiga Sion Eltnam Atlasia, que tinha parte de sua alma humana vivendo dentro do TATARI e se tornou em Dust of Osiris, que queria acabar com a vida do planeta por não ter achado um futuro para evitar a destruição total da humanidade. Mas no fim ela foi derrotada pelo jovem após se aliar com Sion mais uma vez e a derrotou com seus Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte. Enquanto que ele continua o seu caminho para casa, ele avista uma antiga loja de sua infância quando era jovem, uma loja de antiguidades chamada Michi no Himitsu, que traduzido para o português brasileiro se chama "Segredo do Desconhecido".

"_Hum, fazia tempo que eu não vinha para essa loja. Arihiko e eu sempre passávamos ali após as aluas no primário naquele tempo para vemos às coisas que o velho Hiroki sempre tem. Talvez deva fazer uma visita depois desses anos todos."_ Shiki falou em seus pensamentos com um sorriso e tendo isso em mente, ele anda até a loja.

Ao entrar nela, ele vê a loja exatamente como ele tinha visto nos últimos cinco anos atrás, tendo várias antiguidades desde livros antigos, artefatos velhos e restaurados até mesmo algumas máscaras antigas e exóticas. Shiki se lembra de perfeitamente do local e percebe que há alguns objetos novos. Enquanto ele observa os objetos, Shiki vê um estranho homem mexendo nas coisas e tendo uma caixa com alguns objetos de antiguidades que ele está tirando e colocando nas vitrines da loja.

O que torna esse homem estranho é que ele está usando um boné, óculos escuros e uma máscara de proteção contra frio que cobre todo o seu rosto. Ele esta vestindo um casaco comprido de cor cinza fechado, um cachecol para ajudar a cobrir o seu rosto mais ainda e uma calça comprida jeans com um par de tênis. Shiki sente por uns instantes uma estranha sensação, um sentimento de nostalgia de já ter visto esse misterioso sujeito antes em algum lugar.

"Ora, ora. Se não é aquele garoto Shiki, o curioso de óculos. Você cresceu né?" Uma voz idosa falou atrás de Shiki e ao se virar, ele vê um homem idoso por volta dos 60 anos de idade usando óculos com cabelos brancos e uma barba, usando uma camisa tradicional de cor branca e uma calça de cor cinza. Esse é o dono da loja Michi no Himitsu e o nome dele é Watari Hiroki.

"Há, você me reconheceu Hiroki-san." Shiki falou com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Há há há há, como eu não poderia reconhecer você garoto? Você e aquele seu amigo sempre viam para minha loja por serem curiosos." Hiroki falou com algumas risadas e continuou, "Bem, você por ser curioso por minhas antiguidades e seu amigo Arihiko foi mais para quebrar elas..." Hiroki falou a parte de Arihiko com um tom de seriedade.

"Há bom, não posso negar que naquela época Arihiko era bastante travesso..." Shiki falou com um sorriso nervoso no rosto e colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça. De fato Shiki se lembrava de muito bem dessa parte de sua infância e adolescência quando ele e seu amigo Inui Arihiko começaram a serem amigos e um dos seus lugares favoritos era a loja do Hiroki. Quando eles passavam por ela, Shiki sempre observava os objetos que a loja sempre tinha, enquanto que seu amigo Arihiko quase sempre a quebrar os objetos sem querer e isso irritava o Hiroki, sempre bravo quando isso acontecia e expulsando os dois, sendo que Arihiko é quem levava as maiores vassouradas que Hiroki dava nele. Shiki admite que essas foram boas lembranças divertidas naquele tempo.

"Já faz cinco anos que não o via mais. Então, bastante ocupado em agora com as responsabilidades que foram impostas para você nestes últimos cincos anos que não o via na minha loja?" Hiroki perguntou com um sorriso.

"É, eu estive bastante ocupado nestes últimos anos, com coisas como colégio, tendo que voltar a morar com a minha irmã e várias outras coisas que aconteceram comigo nos últimos dois anos..." Shiki falou com alegria na sua voz.

"Hum, e vejo que está bastante feliz. Isso é muito bom, porque para poder te rever depois desses anos todos deve ser porque muitas das coisas que você tinha que fazer naquele tempo foi enfim resolvidas." Hiroki falou com grande sorriso de um ancião idoso feliz.

"É... Podemos dizer que sim..." Shiki falou com uma gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto e se lembrando da misteriosa pessoa que está arrumando as antiguidades da loja, Shiki perguntou para Hiroki, "Hiroki-san, quem é aquela pessoa que está arrumando suas antiguidades? Não me lembro de você ter um ajudante ou empregado aqui na sua loja antes."

"Bem, eu vi essa pessoa faz um mês e meio e sempre estava com essa aparência que cobre o corpo todo. Ele estava deitado em frente a minha loja em uma manhã quando eu estava indo abrir a loja. Pensei que fosse um ladrão ou um bandido, mas não tinha arma nenhuma com ele. Perguntei para ele do seu passado e onde ele vivia, mas ele me contou que ele estava vivendo nos becos da cidade e fugiu de casa por causa de problemas familiares. Assim por beneficio da duvida, eu resolvi dar uma chance para ele, o chamei para trabalhar na minha loja e ele aceitou. Eu estou de olho nele para vê se ele é de confiança, embora ele não tenha mostrado o seu rosto e não tenha nenhuma arma de fogo com ele ou uma faça em suas mãos. Até agora, não ouvi nenhuma queixa sobre ele quando meus fregueses viram comprar as minhas antiguidades e não houve sequer nenhuma tentativa de roubo da parte dele. Após o trabalho, ele saia algumas vezes e embora eu tivesse oferecido um local para ele poder dormir na minha loja, ele continua preferindo dormir no lado de fora da loja e assim eu deixava alguns cobertores para ele e alguma comida para se alimentar..." Hiroki conta a sua história para Shiki de como conheceu a misteriosa pessoa que está trabalhando para ele enquanto ele e Shiki o observavam ele e continuou.

"Quando eu perguntei o nome dele, ele me disse que se chamava Michael somente." Hiroki terminou a conversa com Shiki e o jovem se lembrou que um dos seus antigos inimigos do passado tinha esse nome. Esse era o nome de Roa, Michael Roa Valdamjong para ser mais preciso. O responsável pelo caso do 'Vampiro Serial Killer' de quase dois anos atrás e foi por causa desse caso que ele conheceu Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, descobriu os segredos sobre seu passado e da sua família, a ligação dele com os Tohno e o clã Nanaya e assim começou a viver uma vida repleta do sobrenatural, combatendo vampiros e alguns demônios nos últimos dois anos.

"Mas não se preocupe. Como ele não mostrou nenhum problema para mim e nem para os meus fregueses, pelo visto ele só quer mesmo ser útil para a sociedade." Hiroki falou com um pouco de seriedade e continua a falar com Shiki com um sorriso, "Bem, mas já que você está aqui após esses anos todos, porque não observa a minha loja? Quem sabe você possa achar alguma antiguidade que te interesse Shiki, como nos velhos tempos."

"Sim, obrigado Hiroki-san." Shiki falou para Hiroki com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto que Hiroki vai para o balcão de sua loja para observar ela, Shiki começa a observar as antiguidades da loja como fazia na sua infância, ignorando por hora a presença do empregado de Hiroki, Michael. Observando as novas antiguidades, Shiki percebeu que algumas delas tem de fato algo especial e talvez consiga encontrar algumas para dar de presente para sua irmã, Tohno Akiha, para as empregadas da mansão, as irmãs Hisui e Kohaku e porque não, algumas para as mulheres e garotas da sua vida, como a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros, Arcueid Brunestud, a sua sempai no colégio e executora da Agência Mortuária, Ciel, a alquimista de Atlas, Sion Eltnam Atlasia, a sua trágica amiga que virou vampira e vive nas ruas, Yumizuka Satsuki, a menina-gato que vive na mansão dos Tohno e antiga familiar de Arcueid, Len, a sua sensei que deu os óculos para anular os efeitos dos seus Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte e poder ter uma vida normal nos últimos dez anos, Aozaki Aoko caso ele a encontre, a pequena filha dos Arima, Arima Miyako e finalmente a melhor amiga de Sion trazida pelo último TATARI causado na cidade e tem mantido a sua existência com a ajuda de Sion, Riesbyfe Stridberg.

Enquanto observa as antiguidades, Shiki finalmente chega à parte das máscaras e pelo visto tem algumas bem interessantes. Algumas feitas de jade e possivelmente vindo da África, outras do tipo feitas de tribos indígenas de nações antigas e outras não bem conhecidas, mas o que chama a atenção do jovem é exatamente uma máscara de madeira com uma peça de metal que está pendurada na parede e não junto com as outras como todas as outras estão. Essa máscara é de fato idêntica àquela mostrada no século 11 no passado que nos vimos e estava dentro de uma caixa quando foi jogada no oceano a centenas de anos. Mas o mais impressionante é que a máscara continua intacta, sem nenhuma rachadura ou degradação por ter ficado dentro da caixa por tantos anos, como se ainda estivesse nova, mas tinha uma coisa diferente nela, ela está agora pintada com uma cor verde escura e a peça de metal está pintada com uma cor cinza mais brilhante, quase parecendo prata. Shiki começa a observar essa máscara em particular por alguns instantes com interesse e de repente, um rápido brilho verde passou entre ela diante de seus olhos.

"_O que?"_ Shiki disse em seus pensamentos, espantado no que acabou de ver. Michael que estava arrumando algumas coisas parou por uns instantes e notou essa reação de Shiki, mas parecia que estava de olho na máscara que ele está olhando por trás de seus óculos escuros. Hiroki notou a cena após arrumar um pouco a sua mesa.

"Michael, o que houve?" Hiroki perguntou.

"Hum, nada Hiroki-san..." Michael respondeu por de baixo do seu cacheou e continuou com o seu trabalho. Hiroki então começa a notar Shiki olhar para essa máscara em particular de forma pensativa e se aproxima do rapaz.

"Ei Shiki, está curioso que máscara é essa que tenho aqui?" Hiroki falou com um sorriso, fazendo Shiki sair do seu transe de pensamentos e se virá para falar com Hiroki.

"Há bom, sim. Porque por um momento pensei que tinha visto essa máscara brilhar uma estranha luz verde por um instante." Shiki falou para o ancião da loja.

"Há há há há há há... Essa é boa garoto. Uma máscara que brilhou uma luz verde por um instante. Você é mesmo uma piada mesmo nestas coisas, hi hi..." Hiroki falou com um grande humor pelas palavras ditas por Shiki, ele anda até onde está a máscara que ele viu e tirou ela da parede para mostrar para Shiki mais de perto.

"Bem rapaz, vou ser franco com você. Essa máscara é de fato um mistério até mesmo para mim. Eu nem sei o que ela é ou que origens ela possui, apesar de ter encontrado ela há quatro anos." Hiroki falou para Shiki.

"Há quatro anos?" Shiki perguntou para Hiroki. Hiroki então traz a máscara para ele mesmo vê ela e começa a contar como encontrou essa máscara.

"Isso mesmo. A mais ou menos quatro anos enquanto eu caminhava pelas docas da cidade para observar o oceano em uma manhã quente para aproveitar o meu dia de descanso, eu avistei uma pequena caixa velha e antiga flutuando no mar e indo direito para as docas quando foi trazida pelo vento. Curioso para saber o que tinha e como não havia ninguém naquele momento que eu estava nas docas, eu fui até lá para apanhar aquela caixa e após fazer isso, eu a levei para minha loja. Usando algumas ferramentas para abrir a caixa, eu vi que dentro dela tinha essa máscara dentro dessa caixa e aparentemente devia ter centenas de anos que ela estava dentro dessa caixa, mas o mais incrível é que após todos esses anos essa máscara simples de madeira com essa peça de metal não sofreu nenhum tipo de degradação imposta com o tempo, quase como se ela tivesse exatamente nova desde que foi feita o que é bastante estranho. Então eu decidi colocar ela para ser exposta na minha loja como parte da decoração, mas não sem antes dar uma pequena pintura nela para ficar bem mais apresentável. Desde então, eu deixei ela pendurada na parede da loja afastada das outras máscaras e até hoje ela ficou ali. Todas as pessoas que viram essa máscara viram que ela apesar de ser muito diferente das outras máscaras por ser um tipo de máscara bastante simples que pode ser feita facilmente nos dias de hoje, ela tinha algum certo charme estranho para fazer as pessoas olharem para ela, algumas um pouco pensativas como você, outras se perguntando de onde ela teria surgido. Isso me interessava muito e comecei a fazer minhas próprias pesquisas para saber se tinha alguma coisa falando sobre essa máscara, mas até hoje não encontrei nada falando sobre as origens sobre essa máscara, mas posso ao menos chutar um palpite sobre onde ela foi feita e que tipo de origem ela possa ter vindo pelo material que eu examinei até agora..." Hiroki falou para Shiki enquanto que uma retrospectiva de memórias na mente do ancião é mostrada, detalhando exatamente tudo que ele acabou dizendo para Shiki e ao terminar de recordar as lembranças do passado de onde encontrou essa máscara, Hiroki continua a falar.

"Pelo material da máscara, eu diria que ela foi feita nas terras nórdicas da Europa e mais precisamente de fonte e origem escandinava." Hiroki termina de falar o seu palpite.

"Na Europa?" Shiki finalmente perguntou para Hiroki.

"Isso mesmo garoto. E até hoje não vi ninguém que queira comprar ela. Todos os fregueses que viram essa máscara resolveram comprar outras antiguidades. Eu pensava que era uma peça de má sorte, mas depois que eu a trouxe para minha loja, o movimento só tem melhorado durante esses últimos quarto anos e isso estimulou as pessoas a virem buscar mais sobre as antiguidades que eu vendo e sobre suas origens. E realmente essa peça foi mesmo uma grande peça de boa sorte no final das contas." Hiroki falou com alegria sobre essas coisas.

"Entendo..." Shiki então respondeu para Hiroki com um sorriso, mas por algum motivo estranho não conseguia para de pensar no estranho brilho que ela deu e pelo que ele ouviu de Hiroki, ela talvez nunca tivesse ter feito aquele estranho brilho antes quando as demais pessoas vieram essa máscara antes. Mas Shiki sentiu algo nela, alguma coisa estranha, ele sentiu algum tipo de energia fluindo de dentro dessa máscara por um instante e é algo ainda mais forte do que os poderes que foram emanados pelos vampiros que enfrentou e os poderes que Arcueid, Ciel-sempai, Akiha, Sion e as demais garotas possuem. Essa energia que sentiu por um instante não é má, mas também não é boa e aparentemente é neutra de alguma forma. Hiroki começa a notar Shiki ficar bastante pensativo e pensou que deve ser ainda por causa da sua máscara em sua mão.

"Hum, pelo visto você ficou bastante pensativo por causa dessa pequena máscara não é mesmo meu rapaz?" Hiroki falou com um sorriso em seu rosto e continuou, "Me diga, ela te interessou não foi?"

"Hmm? Há bem..." Shiki saiu do transe de pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Hiroki. Com um gesto sem málica, o dono da loja então passa a máscara para as mãos de Shiki e falou.

"Então pode ficar com ela para você, Shiki." Hiroki disse com um sorriso carinhoso de um avô dando um presente para seu neto.

"Há, o que?" Shiki falou espantado com essa súbita ação de Hiroki e continua a falar, "M-mas eu não pedi por ela e eu só fiquei curioso com essa máscara porque ela me deu a impressão que deu um estranho brilho verde."

"Há há há... Eu sei, mas já esqueceu do que eu disse antes? Eu falei que tinha deixado essa máscara apenas para decorar a minha loja e não para vender ela. Quando as pessoas viram essa máscara, quase todas elas resolveram comprar outras antiguidades. Eu percebi que ela era de fato uma peça de boa sorte e me deu bons frutos naquele tempo, por isso eu a deixei naquele canto nestes últimos quarto anos. Mas você foi a pessoa que demonstrou mais interesse nessa peça misteriosa e me deixou muito feliz em te rever, tanto que eu quero dar de presente para você por ter feito uma visita para mim e reviver esses momentos de curiosidade sua sobre antiguidades antigas após esses cinco anos inteiros sem te ver..." Hiroki falou com felicidade me seu rosto. Shiki não ter o que disser. Não sabia que o dono da loja estava com saúdes dele e que também ele estava sendo bastante generoso, tanto em querer dar essa máscara que atriau o seu interesse e deu um estranho brilho. Shiki começa a pensar que aquele estranho brilho que viu e a estranha energia sejam apenas ilusão.

"Bom, muito obrigado Hiroki-san" Shiki falou com um sorriso no rosto e continuou, "Mas não tem nenhum problema, digo, não vai começar a perder clientes sem a sua peça de 'boa sorte'."

"Há há há... tudo bem com isso. Eu já ganhei bons lucros com as minhas últimas vendas passadas nestes últimos anos e depois, eu tenho um bom pressentimento que você possa encontrar alguma coisa realmente útil para essa máscara e talvez descubra as origens de onde ela veio, melhor do que eu quando eu tentei antes." Hiroki falou com um sorriso sereno no rosto. Depois de pensar um pouco, Shiki resolve aceitar a máscara como presente para ele.

"Bem, se é assim eu aceito. Mas para que você não fique ser receber algo em troca, pelo menos me deixe ver mais algumas das suas antiguidades para poder comprar algumas para dar de presente para Akiha e as..." Shiki responde para o dono da loja, mas é interrompido quando a porta da loja se abre de repente, rapidamente uma mulher chegou atrás de Shiki e o abraçou por trás, surpreendendo Shiki, o dono da loja e o empregado Michael.

"Há há, te encontrei Shiki!" A mulher falou após agarrar Shiki por trás com um sorriso de criança.

"A-Arcueid!" Shiki falou espantado ao ver Arcueid e continuou, "Você aqui?! Como você me encontrou?"

"Bom, eu vi você saindo da escola e resolvi seguir você até a mansão dos Tohno. Porém eu vi que estava mudado o seu curso para essa loja e resolvi fazer uma surpresa para você." Arcueid respondeu para seu amado, deixando de abraçar ele por trás, soltando-o.

"Mas que coisa. Você é mesmo imprevisível às vezes, Arcueid." Shiki falou com uma pequena gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto.

O empregado Hiroki após ver essa cena continua com seu trabalho e Arcueid e Shiki então observam que o dono da loja está olhando seriamente para Arcueid, com uma expressão de que ele está desconfiando alguma coisa. A tensão entre eles aumenta por mais alguns segundos parecendo horas até que Hiroki mudou a sua expressão para uma mais feliz.

"Ora, é mesmo interessante. Você é uma mulher bastante interessante, jovem." Hiroki falou com um tom espontâneo.

"Há?" Arcueid e Shiki falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Há há há há... Para se aproximar de um dos meus antigos conhecidos, fazer uma surpresa desse jeito e ainda ser uma pessoa que não é nada comum e tem algo especial, mais precisamente sobrenatural, eu posso dizer com certeza agora que o Shiki realmente ficou mesmo ocupado neste últimos anos que não o via." Hiroki falou com um tom alegre, surpreendendo Shiki e Arcueid. A princesa vampira e o jovem matador de vampiros começam a ficar espantados, especialmente Shiki. Pode ser que Hiroki é mesmo uma pessoa comum ou ele pode ter algo especial que o faça sentir a presença de energia sobrenatural nas pessoas ao seu redor. Isso explicaria o porquê ele é um dono de loja de antiguidades, especialmente aquelas referentes ao sobre natural.

"Mas quem é você então afinal, Hiroki-san?" Shiki perguntou espantado para Hiroki.

"Por hora vou apenas dizer que você tem muito que aprender sobre certas coisas meu caro Shiki e a proposito, essa jovem mulher com boas vibrações é a sua namorada?" Hiroki perguntou com um tom irônico.

"Como adivinhou?" Arcueid falou com alegria em sua voz.

"A-Arcueid!" Shiki gritou para ela.

"Oh oh oh oh. Isso já diz muita coisa. Então por favor, Arcueid não é?" Hiroki falou com a felicidade de um avô carinhoso. Arcueid balançou a cabeça em afirmação e continuou a falar, "Poderia acompanhar o Shiki nas escolhas das antiguidades que ele pretende fazer na minha loja pra dar de presente para a irmã dele e provavelmente para as amigas dele, incluindo você antes de fazer essa surpresa inesperada?"

"Mas claro. Shiki, eu não espera que você fosse hoje comprar um presente para a sua irmã e para mim." Arcueid falou com um tom alegre abraçando o seu amado, deixando Shiki com uma cara amarrada um pouco.

"Para você e claro, pra minhas outras amigas..." Shiki falou com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Arcueid ficou uma cara confusa e em seguida ficou uma cara amarrada por um segundo, já que as amigas de Shiki se referem às garotas que já conhece em Misaki Town, inclusive Ciel sendo esse o motivo para ter ficado de cara amarrada. Hiroki sorri para essa cena e após isso, ambos começam a ver quais antiguidades que vão levar. Quando Arcueid está verificando as antiguidades que possam ser bons presentes para dar para Akiha e as outras, ela vê o empregado da loja, Michael e ao ver ele, Arcueid demonstra um olhar serio, aquele que ela mostra quando está em perigo ou quando sente um Apostolo Morto por perto, ela começa a pensar.

"_Que estranho. Porque esse homem está me dando uma sensação similar aquela de quando eu sinto um vampiro ou demônio por perto..."_ Arcueid pensou com um tom serio em sua mente. Michael então nota que está sendo observado e olha para Arcueid.

"Hum, alguma coisa que precisa, jovem dama?" Michael falou com Arcueid.

"Não, não é nada. Eu pensei que tivesse sentindo algo de ruim em você, mas acho que eu estava enganada." Arcueid falou para Michael e após isso ela se afastou dele para continuar a suas escolhas de presentes. Michael então volta a fazer os seus serviços normalmente. Após se passar uns trinta minutos, nos vemos Arcueid e Shiki no lado de fora da loja Michi no Himitsu, com Hiroki e Michael também do lado de fora e a loja sendo fechada pelo próprio Hiroki. Nas mãos de Shiki estão duas sacolas com as antiguidades que ele comprou, sendo quem pagou uma boa parte dos artefatos foi à própria Arcueid como uma cortesia que queria fazer para o Shiki por ter comprado um presente para ela e na sua outra mão está à máscara que Hiroki deu de presente para ele. Arcueid está com uma sacola com o presente dela e um que ela escolheu para Ciel que pretende dar pessoalmente.

"Bem, muito obrigado Hiroki-san." Shiki falou agradecido.

"Eu é que agradeço por ter me dado à oportunidade de poder rever você meu jovem rapaz e melhor ainda por não ter trazido aquele garoto encrenqueiro destruidor de antiguidades." Hiroki falou com um tom sorridente e Shiki fica sem graça por ouvi o nome de Arihiko. Hiroki se lembrou de Arihiko e perguntou, "E ia me esquecendo. Aquele garoto encrenqueiro como ele tem passado? Seria que aprendeu a tomar jeito na vida e amadureceu um pouco?"

"Bom Arihiko está bem, mas quanto a amadurecer, ele tem feito... bom, bastante progresso nessa parte..." Shiki falou com um sorriso nervoso no seu rosto na última parte. Hiroki então deu uma pequena risada, possivelmente imaginado Arihiko sendo um tipo de adolescente mais agressivo, mas tendo ainda um bom coração com as pessoas.

"Entendo... E só mais uma coisa que queria pedir para você. Se por acaso conseguir encontrar alguma informação sobre as origens da máscara que te dei, por favor volte para eu ouvir tudo para poder acrescentar na minha lista de informações sobre antiguidade e suas origens históricas." Hiroki falou com um sorriso e apontando para a máscara em sua mão.

"Ah, tudo bem Hiroki-san, se eu souber de algo quando tiver tempo para pesquisar, eu retornarei esse favor com prazer." Shiki falou com sinceridade no rosto e aproveitou para fazer uma pergunta meio que boba, "Só mais uma coisa. Você alguma única vez já resolveu, digo, colocar ela no rosto para ver como ela ficava?"

Hiroki fica um pouco pensativo colocando uma mão no seu queixo para pensar nesta parte e finalmente respondeu com um balanço de negação da sua cabeça, "Confesso que não meu jovem. Como eu sou algumas vezes muito ocupado, não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisas e depois, eu apenas experimentei algumas das outras máscaras quando eu as encontrei ou comprei dos meus revendedores, mas boa parte da maioria das máscaras que tenho na loja nunca tive tempo para testar elas no meu rosto, incluindo essa ai na sua mão."

"Entendo..." Shiki falou com calma após ouvir a resposta de Hiroki. Arcueid então nota a máscara na mão de Shiki e começa a pensar que ela é de fato engraçada, e começa a ter uma idéia na sua cabeça, mas ficara para mais tarde. Mas para isso, ela precisa primeiro levar Shiki para o seu apartamento e assim também ficar a sós com o jovem rapaz.

"Bem Shiki, porque não vamos passar no meu apartamento para separamos os presentes?" Arcueid falou com interesse nos seus olhos.

"M-Mas o que, A-Arcueid?! Eu já estou atrasado pra chegar até na mansão. Akiha não vai gostar de saber que eu me atrasei..." Shiki respondeu um pouco embaraçado com a pergunta feita por Arcueid.

"Ora, você sabe que pode dar uma desculpa pra sua pequena irmã e as sua criadas lá na mansão, mas hoje quero passar um tempo a sós com você para termos diversão." Arcueid falou com um sorriso radiante no seu rosto, deixando Shiki sem graça com a atitude de Arcueid. Hiroki rir um pouco desta cena e Michael permaneceu quieto, observando a cena. Após Arcueid conseguir convencer Shiki, ambos o jovem casal romântico se dirigirem em direção ao apartamento de Arcueid levando as coisas que compraram da loja, enquanto ficaram a uma boa distância de Hiroki e Micahel, uns dez metros mais ou menos. Enquanto Shiki e Arcueid conversam no caminho e sem perceberem, aquele brilho verde misterioso que se mostrou para Shiki quando a olhava a máscara quando estava na loja, voltou a brilhar de novo por instante na máscara que está em uma das mãos de Shiki. De alguma forma isso atraiu a atenção de Michael, que ficara olhando para o jovem casal de longe.

"Hmmm..." Michael falou para si mesmo ao notar aquele brilho. Hiroki então o percebe olhando para Arcueid e Shiki de longe.

"Alguma coisa errada, Michael?" Hiroki perguntou para seu empregado, fazendo Micahel se virar para falar com seu patrão.

"Hum, não é nada não." Michael respondeu e continuou, "Eu vou sair um pouco Hiroki-san. Tenho que pensar e fazer algumas coisas."

"Bem, não vai se meter em problemas. Vou deixar uma comida preparada e alguns cobertores quando você voltar aqui." Hiroki falou com sinceridade pra Michael e após isso, o empregado misterioso de Hiroki saiu para o centro da cidade, tomando uma direção oposta daquela onde foram Shiki e Arcueid. Ao ver o seu empregado indo embora, Hiroki então começa a andar para a sua casa, feliz por ter visto um velho amigo por tanto tempo neste dia de hoje...

Vinte minutos depois, a noite começou aparecer em Misaki Town. As pessoas nas ruas começam a aparecer aos montes e no meio a tudo isso, nos vemos Michael andando com suas mãos nos seus bolsos pelo centro da cidade e tomando um atalho conhecido só por ele, ele entrou em um beco escuro e tenebroso da cidade, como os muitos que existem na cidade. Esse beco escuro é todo pintado com algumas pinturas feitas por gangues de rua e bastante desconhecido pelos habitantes de Misaki Town. Michael fica olhando para os lados para se certificar que não haja ninguém no local e após isso, ele começa a tirar dos seus bolsos duas estranhas pedras brilhantes de cor rosa. Elas não são pedras da loja de antiguidades de Hiroki, não, são de fato pedras filosofais. Mas não simples pedras filosofais, essas se parecem exatamente com aquelas que foram transmutadas pela Dust of Osíris usando a areia da "Terra Negra" gerada pelo TATARI criado por ela nos últimos dois meses atrás. Michael ficava olhando para elas.

"_Bom, vejo que essas pedras realmente são mesmo como dizem. Sendo o segredo para a cura das doenças, curar a vida e negar a morte. Bastante úteis, permitindo até mesmo eu poder andar sob a luz do dia após tantos anos e manter a minha existência neste mundo mesmo com aquela 'peça refeita' que me trouxe de volta ter sido desfeita..."_ Michael falou em seus pensamentos com um tom mais estranho, como que ficasse feliz com isso. Após guardar as pedras filosofais de volta em seus bolsos, Michael rapidamente tirou o boné, os óculos, a máscara de frio e o cachecol com suas mãos e finalmente vemos a sua face em meio ao longo cabelo comprido estranho que saiu após tirar todas aquelas coisas que escondiam seu rosto, tendo seus olhos de cor vermelha como sangue e um sorriso sinistro, além de uma cor de pele bem pálida.

Ele é de fato um velho conhecido de Shiki, Arcueid, Ciel e Akiha, mais exatamente, um grande inimigo deles e o causador do caso do 'vampiro serial killer' de quase dois anos atrás, morto por Ciel e Shiki, usando seus Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte e trazido de volta para esse mundo pelo último TATARI causado por Osiris nesta cidade, através das memórias de todos que vivem nesta cidade, especialmente de Shiki, Ciel, Akiha, Arcueid, Hisui, Kohaku e todos que ainda tem lembranças ruins sobre o caso do 'vampiro serial killer'. Ele é ninguém menos do que Michael Roa Valdamonjg, o Apostolo Morto Ancestral sem numeração conhecido como 'A Cobra de Akasha' em sua última reencarnação usando o corpo do verdadeiro irmão de Tohno Akiha, o original Tohno SHIKI. Ele também é o responsável pela 'queda' de Arcueid Brunestud ao fazer ela beber sangue pela primeira vez na vida e o transformando em um Apostolo Morto poderoso, ao roubar uma parte de seu enorme poder para poder reencarnar em bebes especiais e de boa vida social toda vez que ele era morto por Arcueid de modo convencional, somente para enfrentar ela pela eternidade e de fato o maior inimigo pessoal dela.

"Ah, a vida é realmente maravilhosa como dizem..." Roa falou com um tom confiante. Ele então abre o zipper do seu casaco lentamente e após abrir os lados do seu casaco, mostra não somente o seu peitoral que está de cor pálida, mas pelos lados do casaco no lado de dentro mostram desenhos de símbolos mágicos brilhando um pouco de cor roxa. Esses símbolos são usados possivelmente para esconder a sua presença espiritual de sua própria energia para despistar qualquer pessoa que tenha a habilidade de sentir as energias de outras pessoas e demais seres espirituais ao redor delas.

"Especialmente quando todo o conhecimento mágico que eu tinha perdido após várias reencarnações passadas é enfim restaurado, e ainda mais depois que eu fui trazido de volta pelo TATARI tendo bastantes informações sobre as memórias das minhas últimas 13 reencarnações passadas combinadas com muitas das minhas memorias e conhecimentos do meu corpo original. O bastante para fazer esses sensores contra energia espiritual e assim não ser facilmente reconhecido e detectado pela Princesa, pela executora que é a minha 'filha', a minha irmã Akiha e também pelo Shiki, mantendo assim a minha presença oculta deles. Há há há há há há há..." Roa falou com deleite enquanto observava os sensores mágicos no seu casaco que ele fez funcionando muito bem com uma risada maligna.

O Roa presente de agora é uma materialização criada pelo TATARI de Osiris, para recriar os eventos causados pelo Night of Wallachia a mais de um ano em Misaki quando ele atacou a cidade com o TATARI, chamado de "Verão de Ilusões", sendo que Roa nunca tinha sido trazido pelo TATARI de Wallachia. O Roa criado pelo TATARI de Osiris é baseado na sua última reencarnação quando foi morto por Shiki e Ciel há quase dois anos, porém com as lembranças, memórias e conhecimentos mágicos de suas últimas 13 reencarnações passadas e com quase todas as memórias, conhecimentos e lembranças de sua vida original do passado quando era um Mago poderoso e um executor da Igreja de Roma, além de ser um dos fundadores da Agência Mortuária a mais de oitocentos anos atrás. Quando foi trazido de volta por esse TATARI, ele resolveu acertar as contas contra Shiki, Ciel e Arcueid e os enfrentou quando o TATARI estava ocorrendo na cidade, mas ele conseguiu escapar após lutar contra eles, mas fingindo que foi morto por Arcueid e quando Dust of Osiris foi derrotada por Sion e Shiki no seu esconderijo, ela deixou para trás várias das pedras filosofais criadas pela entidade e uma boa parte foi levada por Sion após derrotarem Osiris.

Observando a batalha de longe com mais dois Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais que também foram mortos antes por Shiki, trazidos de volta pelo TATARI de Osiris e aguardando Shiki e Sion irem embora com Riesbyfe Stridberg, que também foi materializada pelo TATARI de Osiris, tendo a existência dela mantida pela própria Sion, Roa e esses dois Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais foram até onde ficaram restando algumas das pedras filosofais que Sion não tinha encontrado antes e antes que eles acabassem desaparecendo com o toque do amanhecer daquela noite após o final daquele TATARI, eles colocaram algumas delas em seus corpos e assim mantiveram as suas existências e seus corpos físicos no mundo dos vivos. Já com as pedras restantes, eles usaram para poderem enfim andar sob a luz do dia e conter os seus impulsos vampíricos quase que totalmente, da mesma forma que Osiris e podendo assim se alimentarem de comidas normais no lugar de sangue humano. Mas elas também serviram para aumentar mais as suas habilidades e poderes que possuem um pouco mais e depois desses eventos, os três se separaram para criar seus próprios esconderijos pela cidade, testando os poderes das pedras em suas poses, se escondendo de Shiki, de Arcueid e qual um dos demais combatentes de Misaki Town. Mas os três planejam fazerem um retorno nesta cidade para uma vingança contra eles, cada um ao seu modo.

Roa, que encontrou algumas roupas após os eventos ocorridos pelo TATARI que achou nas ruas e está usando elas com símbolos mágicos ocultos para ocultar a sua presença, consegue até hoje se passar por um mendigo chamado Michael para poder andar pela sociedade e assim que conseguiu um emprego com o dono da loja de antiguidades, Watari Hiroki, o vilão se fortalecia secretamente em seus pensamentos e planos para começar o seu retorno. Mas o fato do dono da loja ser amigo de Tohno Shiki foi o mais surpreendente. Fechando novamente o seu casaco, Roa começa há pensar um pouco com um sorriso sério e uma mão no seu queixo.

"_Ora, ora. Quem poderia pensar que o velho Hiroki conhecia Shiki, há? É bem conveniente para fazer uma surpresa para conseguir a minha revanche contra ele e também com aquela 'imitação' da princesa. Mas..."_ Roa pensou um pouco e se lembrando dos dois momentos em que aquela máscara brilhou e que Hiroki deu de presente para o Shiki, Roa começa a pensar novamente, _"...durante o tempo que comecei a trabalhar naquela loja, nunca senti aquela máscara emitir qualquer tipo de energia mágica daquele tipo antes. É um poder muito enorme e foi apenas por uns rápidos instantes, sendo diferente de qualquer outra fonte de poder que eu tenha sentido em todas as minhas vidas passadas. Talvez até..."_ Então Roa se lembra do enorme poder que Arcueid demonstrou quando a encontrou pela primeira vez a mais de oitocentos anos atrás e depois de uma rápida comparação por experiência própria do poder real da verdadeira 'princesa' e dessa máscara, Roa concluiu a sua tese, _"...talvez até mesmo maior do que o poder da princesa que eu tanto busco pela eternidade."_

Então de repente, Roa começa a rir maniacamente com uma mão na sua cabeça e fala com um tom sádico, "HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! E agora Shiki aparece e essa máscara que parecia ser um objeto sem a mínima importância se revela ser um objeto bastante poderoso e com poderes desconhecidos, que sortudo esse infeliz é em descobrir esse tipo de coisas!" Roa parou de rir e continua a falar.

"Mas pelo visto Shiki apenas sentiu por alguns instantes aquela energia e agora mesmo deve estar pensando que deve ter sido só a imaginação dele. Isso pode ser bem interessante. E pelo o que eu sei, a curiosidade dele para ele mesmo querer descobrir o que essa máscara e quem sabe querer usa-la e se ela for mesmo tão especial o quanto penso, pode ser que eu possa ganhar um tipo de poder que jamais sonhei e o meu caro Shiki vai ser a cobaia perfeita para descobrir isso. He he he he..." Roa falou pra si mesmo com uma risada, mas é interrompido quando uma voz alta gritou para ele.

"Ei você ai esquisitão, o que está fazendo aqui no nosso local de reunião?"

Roa virou a sua cabeça para trás e percebe que um grupo de pessoas, vestidas com roupas punks chegaram e estão cercando o beco onde ele se encontra. Ao todo tem umas trinta pessoas, tendo um bom número de homens e mulheres rindo da cara do vampiro e o cara com uma corrente comprida, todo musculoso e mostrando dentes afiados, com certeza feitos sob medida, é o líder desta gangue que apareceu. Roa já tinha passado por este beco algumas vezes para pensar, planejar e hoje é a primeira vez que vê essa gangue neste beco. Roa pensava que era um beco abandonado, mas pelo visto ele estava enganado, tanto que isso vai ser bem útil para ele agora.

"_Ora, ora. Não pensei que este local estava sendo usado por gangues de rua e eu achando que estava vazio em todas as vezes que eu vim até aqui. Fu fu fu. Bom, com tudo que aconteceu hoje, isso acabou sendo bem vantajoso para mim no afinal de contas. Vou começar a precisar me fortalecer mais para as coisas que estão prestes a acontecer caso Shiki resolva descobrir o mistério daquela máscara que está com ele, ainda hoje mesmo se a curiosidade dele falar mais alto e começar a criar um novo exercito de servos nesta cidade após aquele evento gerado pelo TATARI que me trouxe de volta. Não vou precisar ir atrás de vitimas para sugar o sangue para começar o meu retorno, já que apareceu para mim um banquete todo pronto aqui e agora, embora não tão refinado..."_ Roa pensou com malicia e mostrou um sorriso diante a situação que se encontra que para ele, vai se favorável para essa cobra maligna.

"Desculpe-me, eu não ouvi direito. Poderia chegar mais perto e repetir por gentileza?" Roa respondeu para o líder da gangue e perguntou com um olhar desinteressado.

O líder da gangue se irrita um pouco pela pergunta feita e mostrando um sorriso bem arrogante, se aproxima de Roa tendo alguns membros da gangue rindo do atrevimento do invasor e fazendo comentários maldosos do tipo, "Ele desafiou o chefe, olha lá." ou "Ele está ferrando, o chefe vai trucidar ele todinho. He he he he." ou ainda "Eu estou começando a sentir pena do pobre coitado do invasor da nossa área."

"He he he he. Você é corajoso em se atrever em fazer uma pergunta dessas, sabia? Caso não saiba invasor, eu sou conhecido atualmente nestes lados dos becos da cidade nestes últimos quarto dias como o sucessor do homem do caso 'vampiro serial killer' que ocorreu a quase dois anos atrás nesta cidade e já ataquei mais de cinquenta pessoas durante a noite com a minha turma da pesada pelos lados da costa leste da cidade." O líder da gangue falou com orgulho para cima de Roa. O vampiro já tinha ouvido falar de rumores sobre um suposto ataque vampírico pela cidade nestes últimos dias, mas ele percebeu que não eram os seus conhecidos e sim apenas humanos farsantes para provocar medo na população no lado leste da cidade de Misaki Town. Todos que foram atacados não tinham sido transformados em Ghouls e já se recuperaram. Roa então decide acabar com essa farsa deles e torna-la verdadeira agora.

"Oh, é verdade mesmo? Interessante." Roa falou com interesse e continuou a falar, "Mas me diga meu caro, o que eu diria se eu dissesse que o verdadeiro homem do caso 'vampiro serial killer' está mais vivo do que nunca e não está feliz com essa imitação barata de vocês?"

Esse comentário faz todos os membros da gangue rirem muito da cara de Roa, inclusive o líder deles. O líder da gangue então saca a sua corrente para atacar Roa com um sorriso medonho.

"HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ. Você é mesmo um idiota ou um imbecil, afinal? Como pode afirmar que o tal homem do caso do 'vampiro serial killer' está ainda vivo sendo que eu ouvi que ele morreu há quase dois anos quando o caso foi encerrado, hein? Você deve ser apenas um 'João ninguém' que não deveria ter vindo aqui. Pois agora vou ter dar uma lição seu fracote!" O líder da gangue falou com arrogância em seus olhos e prepara para atacar Roa com sua corrente.

"Bom, isso é porque..." Roa falou com malicia e quando a corrente está prestes para atingir Roa, um estranho barulho de rasgar a carne é ouvido no meio do beco e um grito alto é ouvido. Após uns momentos, os membros da gangue assistem uma cena que os deixam com um pavor enorme e medo em seus olhares, os fazendo tremerem de medo como se tivessem vendo uma cena de filme de terror, só que bem real. O líder deles está tendo o sangue dele sendo sugado pelo seu pescoço pelo invasor que o provocou e quando terminou, Roa jogou o corpo do líder da gangue no chão com o sangue dele todo sugado e morto. Roa então olha para toda gangue com um olhar frio, mostrando os seus dentes afiados de vampiro com um pouco de sangue na sua boca escorrendo.

"...eu sou o homem do caso do 'vampiro serial killer' desta cidade, um vampiro de verdade." Roa falou maliciosamente mostrando um sorriso malvado com seus dentes afiados.

"Ah ah... o chefe morreu!" Um dos membros da gangue falou assustado.

"E-Esse cara é mesmo um v-vampiro..." Uma membro da gangue também falou amedrontada.

Roa tirou o resto das suas roupas de disfarce como Michael, revelando ele agora em suas roupas causais que sempre usa que é uma camisa branca comprida desabotoada e uma calça colante de cor preta com sapatos pretos. Roa mostra um sorriso e um olhar pronto para atacar as suas vitimas.

"O que foi? Não me digam que estão com medo de um vampiro?" Roa falou para todos eles com sarcasmo e vendo esse inimigo que atacou o chefe deles e o matou, os membros da gangue começam a tentar fugir assustados.

"Correm! Correm!" Um dos membros da gangue falou com bastante medo. Roa rapidamente estica suas mãos para os lados e energia mágica começa a se formar com símbolos mágicos de numerologia aparecendo em suas mãos.

"Não vão escapar de mim!" Roa gritou e ativando os símbolos mágicos em suas mãos, vários outros símbolos apareceram em todo o beco a partir do nada, cercando o local todo e os membros da gangue não podendo escapar, devido esses símbolos no beco gerarem eletricidade pela magia de Roa.

"Ahhhhhh! Mas que tipo de bruxaria é essa cara?" Um outro membro da gangue falou espantado e tremendo de medo.

"Estão saindo raios pelas paredes. O que é isso?!" Uma outra membro da gangue disse com medo.

"É, foi bom mesmo ter feito essa armadilha de pratica faz algumas semanas atrás neste lugar. Eu pensava em usar isso para enfrentar a princesa e aquela executora durante a lua cheia mas..." Roa falou com um sorriso sinistro, abaixou as suas mãos e continua a falar olhando para as suas vitimas, "...vai me servir perfeitamente para poder matar a minha sede de sangue por um tempo. Agora, quem vai ser o próximo?"

Vendo que não tem mais saída para eles, algumas das mulheres da gangue se escondem atrás dos rapazes enquanto que eles começam a tirar as suas armas que são canos quebrados, correntes, faças, fações e algumas pistolas de fogo. Mas eles estão de fato tremendo de medo, sabendo questão condenados e serão realmente mortos por um vampiro, um vampiro de verdade e o pior de tudo, o vampiro do caso do 'vampiro serial killer' de quase dois anos atrás. Roa vê essa cena de pavor na cara deles com deleite nos seus olhos vermelhos. Os membros da gangue partem para cima de Roa desesperados e de longe mudando a cena para uma noite com algumas estrelas, nos ouvimos os gritos de dor e pavor da gangue daquele beco, gritos esses que infelizmente que não foram ouvidos pelas pessoas da cidade.

Mostrando o beco novamente, nos vemos corpos caídos e mortos de todos os membros da gangue com o sangue sugado até a última gota e finalmente, Roa está no meio desta pilha de corpos mortos por ele, sugando o sangue da última membra feminina da gangue até a morte. Pois sugar todo o sangue dela, ele deitou o corpo dela lentamente e se levantou o terrível vampiro com um olhar e sorriso sádicos em seu rosto, satisfeito pelo sangue sugados dessas vitimas que apareceram hoje.

"Hmm, como nos velhos tempos..." Roa falou com deleite, pela matança que esse demônio realizou e olhando seriamente para o céu estrelado, a lua está começando aparecer no céu escuro iluminado o beco onde Roa e os cadáveres se encontram, embora ainda não seja noite de lua cheia e faltam alguns dias para aparecer a primeira noite de lua cheia para usar todo seu poder vampírico no ague, mas no momento esse começo de noite foi satisfatório para o terrível vampiro.

"_Mesmo que eu não tenha mais aquele poder da princesa em mim para me reencarnar e continuar a perseguir ela pela eternidade, caso aquela máscara tenha mesmo aquele enorme poder dentro dela que eu senti hoje e Shiki acabe comprovando isso em alguns dias..."_ Roa pensou com isso em mente olhando para a lua e de repente alguns gemidos começam a aparecer atrás dele. Os corpos dos membros da gangue começaram a se levantar lentamente, fazendo Roa se virar com um sorriso maligno no rosto para seus novos servos, seus olhos vermelhos brilham com uma forma quase similar aquela quando Shiki ativa seus Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte, só que com cor vermelho-sangue e termina por dizer, "...então isso será ainda mais promissor do que eu pensei."

A cena de horror deste inicio de noite na cidade de Misaki Town terminou com uma risada insana se formando em meio a gemidos de pessoas transformadas em monstros sem mentes e almas próprias, devotas agora a obedecer ao seu mestre vampírico desta cidade sobrenatural japonesa e um novo conto está prestes a ser contado nesta cidade...

**Fim do Prologo**

No próximo capitulo, vou deixar algumas notas em relação à fanfic e os meus objetivos. Eu também aceito sugestões para fazer novos capítulos. Espero que gostem desta primeira tentativa de fanfic crossover de Tsukihime/Melty Blood Series com o 'O Máskara' (apenas o objeto propriamente dito e não o personagem).


End file.
